Trapped
by Th3RedPyro
Summary: Meet Maria. She just got the Overwatch game from a suspicious looking clerk at a videogame store that is 50% off when it wasn't supposed to. She is so excited to play it, that she didn't notice something odd about the clerk or the game. She comes home to play it, but… things ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Not in 'Kansas' anymore, Part 1

When I'm in my bed, it is hard for me to get out of it because of how comfy it is. Although, with the help of about five or so alarms, I was finally able to get out of bed in time to get ready for what I wanted to do today. I begin my usual routine, but a bit slower because I kept yawning. Once I'm dressed, teeth brushed, and used the bathroom I went downstairs and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Mom is already in the kitchen when I got there, making herself her morning tea. "Good morning, Mom." I moved about the kitchen, gathering what I need for my breakfast.

My mom grabs the honey before sitting across from me. "Morning, Sweetie. Sleep well?" She saw me yawn. "That well, huh?"

I rolled my eyes as I took a bite of my breakfast. My mom knew I always yawn even if I had a goodnight's rest, so it shouldn't be surprising to hear me yawning. Her teasing left a soft chuckle escape my lips. I replied to her after I finished a few more bites of my breakfast. "Jeez, mom. I just got up a moment ago. I haven't fully wakened up yet."

My mom smiles and sips her tea. "Sorry, Sweetie. I'm only teasing."

"Yeah, I know." I almost finish my breakfast when I glanced at the kitchen's clock, noticing what time it is. My eyes widen and I almost choke on my food.

"Easy, Maria. You ok?" She said this in a worried tone.

I coughed a few times, clearing my throat and then sip my milk. I nod, but it takes me a moment to reply back with words. "Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." Once I'm ok, I quickly stand up and gather my dishes to put in the sink. I got my shoes and put them on before quickly going over to my mom to kiss her on her cheek. "Sorry, mom. Gotta start my summer job. I'll wash my dishes later."

"Yeah, I know. Be safe, Sweetie." My mom gives me a warm smile.

I smile back and left the house, then grabbed my bike and rode it to my summer job, which is a dog walking service. In some ways, it is similar to Duber or Dryft where anyone can be hired as long as the background checks are cleared. They call themselves A Woof in the Bark. They aren't too far from where I lived, so my mom allowed me to work there for the summer. The company was even generous enough for me to work every summer without any hassle of paperwork and such. That was three years ago. Once I enter the company's small building, I head directly to the front desk to sign in. "Morning, Frankie." I greet the person sitting behind the front desk, a kind smile on my face.

Frankie looks up from her computer when she heard me speak and then she returns the smile. "Hello, Maria. Good morning to you too. Oh, hey… Sam wants to see you."

Both my eyebrows go up in surprise. "He's here?! But… he usually arrives at this location next week." Sam doesn't usually see anyone on account of him being busy with visiting his other company locations, being the owner and all.

"Yeah. By the way he said it, it should be something… good." Frankie went back to doing work on the computer because there are more clients and she has to keep record of everything.

"Geez, Frankie. Thanks for using a positive word. Anyways, I better go see what the big boss wants." I wave bye to Frankie, even though she may not see it and then I make my way to Sam's office, which is almost at the back of the building. I knock a few times and then wait for a reply. It didn't take long until I got a response.

"Come in."

I take that as the signal and turned the knob, entering his office and closing the door behind me. I walked across the room and sat down in the chair in front of Sam's desk. He is currently writing something down on some documents of some sort. After two minutes, he stops and looks at me with a smile. "Hello… Mary, was it?"

I lightly shake my head and correct him. "Not exactly, but close. My name is Maria."

Sam makes a noise with his mouth at the mistake. "Sorry… Maria. I was close though." He straightens up his papers and sets them aside. "Now, I have something I'd like to talk to you about. Based on what I've heard from your co-workers and the reviews from the clients, you are an outstanding employee and apparently a dog whisperer. With that in mind, I think a raise is in order. How does fourteen dollars sound to you?"

Both my eyebrows go up and my eyes widen in shock at what I'm hearing from Sam. My current pay is six dollars and fifty cents per dog I walk, but half of that goes to the company. I walk five dogs a week and I'm off on the weekends. A raise is something I've been hoping for some time now and it finally came true. "Wow! That… that is very kind of you, Sam. I'll take it!" I thanked him many times. He raises his hand up after the seventh thank you and I stopped saying it.

"I think that's enough, Maria." He says this with a calm voice and a smile on his face. "One is enough." He opens one of the drawers of his desk and pulls out a few files and places them on top of the papers he was working on as I had entered. Sam opens it and reviews it before looking at me. "I know you just came in today, but… could you walk this lady's dog before you walk the dog you will be walking soon? She is one of this company's special clients and she so happens to be visiting this area. Your new pay will start next week, but this special client will be fourteen, plus the six dollars and fifty cents for today." He looks at the clock. "Go get ready and start your day, Maria." He tells me the info I need to know from this special client, then gives me one more smile before continuing what he was doing before I entered his office. I wasted no time and did what he said, eager to walk the dogs I've been assigned today. I got what I needed and bicycled my way over to the house the file had on it.

It took me a little over twenty minutes to reach the special client's place. When I got up to the special client's home and knocked on her door, she answered and told me to go ahead with who I had after her because she had something come up.

**Hours Later**

I finished walking one of the dogs hours ago and now just finished walking Mrs. Jenkins's dog, which is a beagle named Sherlock. She is the special client and turned out to be a really nice lady. When I came in to give her dog back, she gives me one of her cookies she had finished baking, while I was busy walking her dog. I thanked her and saved the cookie as I rode my bike back to A Woof in the Bark.

**Two Weeks Later**

I finally saved up enough money to buy the game I always wanted, Overwatch. The reason it took me so long to get the money for the game is because most of the money I get goes to helping my family. The wait was worth it though. "Mom! Mom! Mom!" I shouted as I quickly went down the stairs after recounting the money I saved up. Running around my home, I found my mom in the laundry room pre-treating some clothes. "Mom! I finally saved up enough to buy the game I've been talking a lot for the past few months! Is it ok if I go buy it now?"

My mom doesn't say something right away. It takes her a few minutes to put it to work and then leaving the laundry room, so she could hear me better, which I follow right behind her. We stop when we get to the living room and my mom turns around to face me. "… Ok, so what were you trying to say, Maria?" I repeat to her what I said. She nods. "Of course, you can, but I would like you to get a few things for dinner on your way back, ok? Here." She reaches into her pocket and takes out a folded piece of paper, which I pocketed when I took it. "Yeah, you can count on me. Thanks, mom!" I gave my mom a big hug before going to my bike and riding to the grocery store. I got what was on the list mom gave me and then went over to the game store. Once there, I browsed the store for the Overwatch game and found it near the back of the store. I took one of several copies of the game and brought it up to the cashier desk. There was nobody at the desk, so I called out. "Anyone here? I'm ready to buy this game I picked out."

About two minutes later, someone spoke up from the back. "… Coming!"

I see a guy come out from the back door located on the side another minute later. He comes right up to the cash register and smiles. "Hello, miss. Sorry, I was organizing a few things. Now, what can I do for you?" the name on his nametag says Unheimlich. He looked down and sees the Overwatch game on the counter, which he then takes and looks at it. "Ah, Overwatch. This is a popular game amongst the youth. It's a really good game." The guy was moving the game to the scanner when he accidently dropped it. He looks to be a guy in his fifties, so I think nothing of it when he dropped the box, although I am concerned about the condition of the box. I'm weird like that. "Oh, sorry about that." He crouches down to get it, but takes some seconds longer than I thought he would take to get up again, considering his age I dismiss it again. He soon stands and scans the game. Right then, I grab the game to inspect the box and found it surprisingly undamaged- I sigh in relief.

"Not to worry. This store has soft floors." He reassures me and puts the game in a small bag big enough to fit the box of the game. When he tells me the price of the game, I am shocked to hear it. It was half off of the original price I saw it to be on the shelf, the same price I saw when I looked it up some time ago. "W-Why is the price lower than what it is priced as on the shelf?!"

The guy chuckles and smiles again. "Well, think of it as… a discount for accidently dropping it."

"Uh… ok. Thanks?" I hesitated for a moment, but did give the guy the money, paying for the game.

"Have a nice day and enjoy your new game." He waves bye to me. His smile still on his face, except it looks different now, but I can't tell why it's like that. I dismiss it, thinking it is another fifty something thing. I leave the game store and ride back home on my bicycle. It took me my usual time to get back home. I set my bike on the garage door before going inside. "I'm home!" I call out, letting my mom know I'm back. I make my way to my room where my computer is, but I stop when my mom says my name, which I go to her to find out what she wants. As I come into the kitchen, I see my mom in the kitchen preparing things for dinner at the table. Mom looks at me when she hears me come into the kitchen "Welcome back, Sweetie. How was work?" I tell her about my day, but I kept thinking on the game I want, glancing back where I came in. My mom notices and holds her hand up, which I stop talking, wondering and waiting on why she did that. "You can tell me later. Go ahead and play your new game."

I smile really big. "You know me so well." I kiss her cheek and then hurry to my room. When I looked at the game, I could tell it beckoning me to sit at my desk where my computer is, which I don't resist to and sat down at my comfy chair. I wasted no time in putting in my game and the wait for it to load is worth it. Everything worked fine. Making and logging into my new account for the game, the game going to the main screen, and the character boxes you see when you need to pick your character to play as. I moved my mouse over to the first character I want to play as, Junkrat. My smile I had the whole time when I entered my room with excitement soon fades as nothing happens. Based on the videos I've seen of people playing Overwatch, after you click your character the match will begin moments later once the other players pick their character, however, it wasn't the case for me and it acted as if my screen froze. After close to five minutes of nothing, something begins to happen on the screen. Everything on the screen began to act weird and glitchy. Before I knew it… I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Some things will be different in this Fic cuz of reasons.**

**Translation (German to English):**

**Unheimlich = Sinister**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for the wait. Thinking positively about the virus thing going on, I am thankful I have time to work on my stories. Managed to finish this chapter in day, not months. Yay me!**  
**Anyways, here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Not in 'Kansas' anymore, Part 2

**Overwatch Base**

It has been one year exactly, since the Junkers have been with Overwatch and the members decided to throw them a party to make them feel more welcomed into their group. The two Junkers have never been to an official party, let alone one for them as the ones they have been to, they crashed it. So, they have no clue what to do at one and look at the other Overwatch members to figure out what to do, especially Junkrat as Roadhog just sits in a chair and observes everyone. This party will last the whole day, so that the Junkers can understand all the different things that usually happens at parties. Each Overwatch member had come up with their favorite kind of parties, like, different versions of birthday parties from around the world and even the ones where it involves alcohol. Junkrat liked those as he heard those parties. Junkrat insists they continue on with that kind and save the rest of the other ones for next time. Wanting the Junker to feel more welcomed, they agreed, although Soldier 76 wasn't all too happy about it.

Junkrat manages to turn the party into a drinking game of all sorts. Some time passes and almost half of the Overwatch members, including Junkrat, became drunk and began to do silly things. Roadhog let this happen as he knew Junkrat needed this. There wasn't a lot of time for fun things when the two Junkers are wanted in many places. There were a few times, but they always get cut short by something. Zarya comes over and sits next to Roadhog. "Why are you all the way back here, big man? The party has become better with games related to alcohol." She had been watching Roadhog for a while, about a few hours after the party started. Zarya may be one of the toughest and strongest members of Overwatch, but she is also a good listener and caring person.

Roadhog lets out a long sigh before replying to Zarya. He felt fine with sitting back and watching things go on without him, being the observant type that he is. "I'm his bodyguard." He gestures to Junkrat, who is currently playing a game that's called Never Have I Ever with D. Va and Tracer. "Besides, I don't mind not being included. Less people bugging me that way." Roadhog had looked at Zarya, while he said this and then looks back to keeping watch on Junkrat.

Zarya smiles as she listens to Roadhog talk, noting at how he glanced at her, seeing the smile on her face. He asks why she is smiling and she answers happily. "Haven't heard you talk this much before, big man. It is… nice." Roadhog huffs at Zarya, which she took that as a sign he wants quiet and she is more than welcome to respect it as she begins to do the same thing he is doing.

**Hours Later**

The party finally ended at two in the morning. Some of the Overwatch members are scattered about the room they held the party in as they had kept partying until the end. The other half went back to their own rooms hours before the party officially ended as they weren't that wasted from drinking too much. Roadhog only had a few throughout the whole party and hadn't even felt the tiniest bit drunk as he can handle his alcohol. He carries a drunk and sleepy Junkrat back to the bedroom they share, then lays Junkrat down on his own bed, removing both prosthetics from him as that is how he sleeps before going on his own bed and falling asleep minutes later.

oOo

I feel really weird as I begin to wake up. My head hurt, one of my legs and one of my arms feels as though it is asleep, and it seems as though I woke up before my alarm did. I slowly look around for my alarm clock to see what time it is as this feeling in my head has made my sight blurry. Once I found my alarm clock, I had to squint my eyes to see that it is eight a.m. as I usually take my glasses off every night, my hands feeling the sheets beneath me as I look. Wait… I don't remember going to my bed. This thought helped clear my head… and vision- which confuses me as I still don't have my glasses on. That aside, my eyes wander about the room. This is not my room at all, I thought. When my eyes reach to the other side of the room, I froze as I saw a huge man dressed like he is already prepared to go to a convention tomorrow dressed as a guy you would see in the Mad Max movie. I need to find answers… and quick! I try to get out of the bed as quietly as I could, so I won't wake up the Mad Max guy, but something goes wrong and I fall out of bed- making a loud thump noise on the floor. My eyes quickly dart to the guy in the bed and let a quiet sigh out when he didn't wake up from that noise. Suddenly, the big guy moves and I hold my breath, thinking I've been caught in a place I shouldn't be. To my relief, the big guy only shifted a bit on his bed and didn't wake up at all to which I sighed before breathing again.

It is at this moment I realize something is wrong. My leg and arm that I thought to be asleep due to what I thought to be me sleeping on it to make it feel this way would usually bring up the sensation of pins and needles right now, but… they aren't. I look down at myself, but I couldn't see my arm and leg at all because it is too dark in the room, but just barely enough light from the alarm clock to tell I wasn't alone in the room. Knowing my arm and leg to be asleep, I use my non-sleepy arm and leg to stand up and hop to the door where I could see a dim light coming through. I turn the knob of the door slowly and open it just as fast as I did with the knob, hopping back, so the door could open and hop out of the room. My joy from taking the first few steps- or hops, in this case- out of the room didn't last long as the brightness from what I assume is the hallway light above is too bright for my eyes to stay open and I had to close my eyes shut, cursing under my breath.

I slowly open my eyes a little, then waited for my eyes to adjust to that before opening them a little more. Eventually, my eyes have become used to the light and I could see again without trouble. Now to see my sleepy limbs, I thought. My eyes widen in horror at what I saw. The limbs I thought were just asleep turned out to be missing and what really got me was not only was I shirtless and braless, my boobs are gone too. I let out a really loud scream and then fell backwards, fainting onto the floor and everything went dark.

oOo

Roadhog wakes up from the sound of Junkrat's scream. He thinks his partner in crime is having another nightmare, but when he looks over at Junkrat's bed, he is missing. He then notices the door to the room is open and went to look outside, which he then notices right away that Junkrat is on the floor. This confuses him for a moment, but shrugs it off as he picks him up into his arms. Roadhog debates with himself in his head whether or not to take him back to his bed. A moment later, one of the other Overwatch members, Brigitte, sees Roadhog's back as she is heading in his direction, wondering why he is just standing there. She stops when reaching to where he is, placing one of her hands on his arm as she knew her hand would barely reach his shoulder. "Roadhog, are you ok? Is there a reason why you are in the middle of the hallway?" At that, Roadhog turns around and Brigitte could see Junkrat in his arms. "Is he ok? Maybe you should take him to see Mercy, just in case."

Roadhog still felt tired, so he grunts as he agrees to Brigitte's suggestion. He begins to walk towards where Mercy's medical room. He keeps glancing down at Junkrat and gets this strange feeling something might've happened to him- mentally. He has heard Junkrat scream before, caused by many different occasions and even when he had nightmares, but this one sounded different. Once at Mercy's medical room, he enters and places Junkrat on one of the beds before sitting on a bench against one of the windows and waited for her to come.

Brigitte watches Roadhog walk down the hallway in the direction she had come from before heading to Mercy's room to retrieve her, so she can see what might be wrong with Junkrat. It didn't take her too long to reach Mercy's room. She knocks on Mercy's door and waited a bit before speaking up to let her know who is knocking. "Mercy, it's Brigitte. Can I talk to you? I need to bring something to your attention." Few minutes pass and the door finally opens, revealing Mercy with slightly messy hair. Mercy had joined in on some of the drinking games and now has a headache when she woke up a few minutes before Brigitte came knocking at her door. "What needs my attention at this hour, Brigitte?" She rubs her temples to try and get her headache to subside, clearly not wanting to be disturbed, but is always willing to help anyways.

"There is something up with Jamison and it would be really great if you can do a check-up on him to ease mine and Roadhog's minds." Brigitte does her famous puppy-eyed look, that always works on Torbjörn. Mercy sighs and tells her to wait as she gets presentable. She mentally fist-pumps at her success, outwardly smiling. Once Mercy is ready, both of them walk to where Roadhog is waiting, talking a bit along the way. Mercy enters the room first and Brigitte follows in after her. She stands by the wall and watches Mercy approach the two Junkers.

"I understand that Jamison acted differently than his usual sleeping routine, am I right?" Mercy sees Roadhog shrug and then nod. "… Right. I will help the best I can, hm." She grabs her bag with simple medical tools for check-up use and a wheeled stool, then begins looking at Junkrat as he is still out like a light. "He is fine physically, but I would like to know if he is well mentally." She wheeled herself over to the drawers and searches for the item that will wake Junkrat up with ease without startling him by- Mercy looks at Roadhog and her eyes widen as she sees his hands on Junkrat's shoulders and is shaking him. "Mr. Rutledge! There is no need to-." Junkrat's eyes open and make the usual noises one makes when being shaken like that.

Roadhog doesn't like it when Junkrat isn't doing well- well, more than what Australia's radiation gave him.

oOo

I knew I had fallen back, but what happen next is just darkness. Is this what fainting felt like? This darkness didn't last long as I now felt what seems like someone shaking me really fast and opened my eyes, finding out I am indeed being shaken. Once I open my eyes, the shaking stops and I fall back on something padded. I hear a lady speaking and sit up, which was a bad idea as I felt dizzy. "Ugh… Me head." Wait… me head? I meant to say my head and… is that an Australian accent? What is going on? The snapping of fingers snaps me out of my thoughts and I see a blonde female doctor in front of me and the Mad Max cosplayer to my right. Wait… I know this guy. My eyes look him all over and it finally clicks in my head. "Roadhog?"

The only thing the Mad Ma- I mean- Roadhog does is nod, which doesn't surprise me as he has always been the silent type, but does speak when he felt like it. Junkrat has always been the talkative one, speaking for Roadhog when the occasion arises as others just can't understand him, like Junkrat can. I unknowingly begin to stare at the doctor lady as I think on who she reminds me of. Let's see here… Roadhog is next to me and there is only one blonde person I know to fit being blonde and a doctor. I gasp as I realize I am being stupid right now. This doctor is none other that Mercy. This can't be right, but… all evidence I've seen so far points to only one thing…

"… Oi'm inside Overwatch!"

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
